kndfandomcom-20200222-history
No P in the Ool
Summary - The episode starts with the operatives of Sector V being one by one called to Numbuh 1 in the meeting place of the treehouse. Numbuh 1 reveals that adults have not allowed kids in the adult pool. Sector V decides to go to the pool to set things right. When at the pool, Sector V runs to the adult pool where a bunch of kids are standing around looking at the pool. Unfortunately, a electric fence arises and shocks the operatives. Mr. Wink and Fibb are found to be the life guards. - Sector V ends up in the kiddie pool, a incredibly small pool that's even leaking. As the rest of the Sector V are enjoying themselves, Nigel hates this and comes up with a plan saying for the first time ever, "Kids Next Door, Battle Stations!" This is followed by a countdown of the five members. - The Kids Next Door use the Kids Next Door, Kid-a-Pult. - Numbuh 1 eventually, orders to launch Numbuh 2. It turns out that he wasn't speaking to Numbuh 2 but actually launching him! Numbuh 2 goes flying at Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb, knocking them and the life guard chair into the adult pool. - The kids jump in the pool happily but Mr. Wink and Fibb arise in their life guard chair and use it as a destructive weapon attacking the kids. The umbrella of the life guard chair is used as a laser and the legs can actually move! The shadow of the super chair glowers at Sector V and Numbuh 1 suggests they go back to the Kid-a-pult. The kid-a-pult as if on cue is destroyed by the super chair. Numbuh 1 notices Numbuh 3 is missing and the team answers that she went to get snacks. Numbuh 3 arrives giving snacks to the the team, except Numbuh 1, and gives ice cream to the villains! Numbuh 1 starts yelling at Numbuh 3 for giving treats to the bad guys but is cut short as he sees the super chair unsat by the villains as they're to busy eating ice cream. Numbuh 1 tries to drive the machine but fails and even drills a hole into the swimming pool, making everyone angry. Numbuh 1 nervously suggests they should go to the kiddie pool. - Debuts *Sector V, Mr. Wink and Fibb Trivia *This is the first episode of KND. *This is the first Numbuh One episode. *First appearence of the team in swimsuits. *For almost the entire episode, the kids are in swimsuits and not in their usual clothes. *Mr. Wink and Fibb are the first villains ever to appear on the show. Their second episode is Operation COWGIRL. *Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb are parodies of Mr. Wint & Mr. Kidd, the two gay supporting villains from the James Bond film "Diamonds Are Forever" *This episode won a viewer's poll, establishing the series. *Details aren't as good in the episodes compared to the other episodes due to this episode being a pilot, such as the KND Logo of Sector V being blue, & not yellow. - *Only episode whose name is not in a acronym. (Example: Operation: C.H.A.D. which means: Charming Hero Avoids Destruction) *In this episode, Numbuh 4 can swim. It makes no sense why in later episodes he can't swim! Category:Episodes